Radioactive Spider
SP//dr, OZ Experiment Arachnid No. 00, Irradiated Arachnid , Genetically Altered Spider , Bitey McSpidey-Bite | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Osborn Industries's creation (Earth-1610), Great Weaver | Relatives = | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = A Spider exposed to large amounts of radiation. | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Fantasy #15 | Death = Amazing Fantasy #15 | Quotation = That-- that was one of the Watcher's eyes?! But the Watcher's seen... everything. Ahh! Millions of secrets! Things that were kept from me! Filling my head all at once! The spider! After it bit me-- --it bit someone else?! A girl? I--never knew! Who is she? Ezekiel?! | Speaker = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 4 | HistoryText = A spider got caught in a radiation test at a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation. The radiation however was slowly killing it. Before it died it bit a student from Midtown High named of Peter Parker. The spider's venom caused changes to Peter's DNA that gave him certain abilities of a spider, such as the proportionate strength and agility along with the ability to climb on any surface. He could now react to danger quickly with a "spider-sense". Years later, Ezekiel Sims told Peter that the spider that bit him was not merely radioactive, but an embodiment of a totemic spider deity that had chosen him as its avatar. While Peter was skeptical of this alternate origin story, he came to accept that they were not mutually exclusive. Also at the exhibition was a student by the name of Carl King, who witnessed Peter being bitten and connected it with the appearance of Spider-Man. Hoping to gain the same powers of Spider-Man, King decided to eat the spider. His body began to break down over time, mutating him into a swarm of thousand spiders sharing a single consciousness. The spider also had time to bite another person in between those events, Cindy Moon, who got the same abilities as Spider-Man. She later took up the identity of Silk. Alternate Realities Home of Penelope Parker (Earth-11) During a school field-trip to Osborn Laboratories, eleven-year-old, Penelope Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider. Her powers quickly developed and started a life of heroics after saving the life of classmate, Flash Thompson. Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) ]] Oscorp tried to perfect the Super-Soldier Serum for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Over time they developed a drug known as Oz. They used various animals in their experiments including spiders. On a field trip an OZ-injected spider bit Peter Parker. Transferring the Spider's enhanced DNA into him. Miles Morales visited his uncle Aaron Davis, a thief who had recently raided the abandoned Oscorp. A spider had crawled into his bag. After being bitten by the Oz-enhanced spider, which emerged from Aaron's bag, Miles discovered he received spider abilities. What If Aunt May bitten by Radioactive Spider (Earth-3123) Due to her nephew Peter having forgotten his lunch at home, May Parker rushed to a science demonstration to give it to him. There she was bitten by the Radioactive Spider which gave her spider-like powers. Hulked-Out Heroes (Earth-6001) In this universe Peter Parker was never transformed into Spider-Man, because Hulkpool traveled back in time and smashed the Radioactive Spider. The Spectacular Spider-Man (Earth-26496) Towards the end of his Sophomore year, Peter's class took a field trip to Dr. Connors' lab at the Empire State University. There, he was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, which had escaped from its container (much like what had happened to his Earth-96283 counterpart); The spider's venom caused changes to Peter's DNA that gave him certain abilities of a spider, such as the proportionate strength and agility along with the ability to climb on any surface. He could now react to danger quickly with a "spider-sense". Spider-Man: The Animated Series (Earth-92131) While attending a public exhibition demonstrating Dr. Farley Stillwell new invention the Neogenic Recombinator. A device that can enhance and heal an living DNA. Peter was bitten by a spider that had been exposed to the energy. Making his way home afterwards, Peter discovered he had somehow gained incredible strength, agility, and the ability to cling to walls; spider-like traits that he immediately associated with the spider bite. Spider-Man (2002 film) (Earth-96283) While attending a field trip of a college's genetics laboratory Peter is bitten by an escaped experimental spider that has been bio-engineered with various extraordinary and enhanced traits (i.e. jumping, webbing and reflexes). The spider's venom causes him to fall ill and he barely arrives home before collapsing into bed. After a difficult night's sleep while the venom alters his genetic makeup, he woke up seemingly unharmed. However, he learned to his surprise that his body has changed dramatically and literally overnight. Pet Avengers (Earth-97161) Bitey McSpidey-Bite joined the Pets of Evil Masters a collection of super-villain animal companions that serve as the nefarious counterpart to the Pet Avengers. They were brought together by Vulture von Doom to kidnap the Pet Avengers, taking them back to his lab in Castle Doom so he could siphon latent cosmic energy from their bodies, which they acquired from an earlier encounter with Thanos and the Infinity Gems, to create his own Cosmic Cube. However, they were defeated by the arrival of Rocket Raccoon and Cosmo, and Vulture was taken away by his master's Servo-Guards. The Amazing Spider-Man (Earth-120703) The spider was part of an Oscorp experiment started by Peter's father Richard Parker who worked with Dr. Curt Connors. Together they worked on cross-species genetics. Peter went to OsCorp searching for Connors, and made his way in by pretending to be a member of the high-school interns. Trying to find out more about his father's work, Peter snuck into a lab where genetically altered spiders where being held. One managed to stay on his neck when he left, and bit him. Frightened by his new abilities, he attempted to research spider bite symptoms, but was unable to find the spider that bit him, as it was a genetic mutation. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) (Earth-12041) Whilst on a school trip Oscorp genetics lab Peter was bitten by a genetically altered spider. Overtime he gained the powers of Spider-Man. It was later revealed that Peter had been bitten by a different animal on all their school trips. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Oz Formula Category:Power Bestowal Category:Mutates Category:Earth-92131 Characters Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Earth-26496 Characters Category:Earth-96283 Characters Category:Earth-120703 Characters Category:Arachnine Form Category:Multiple Legs Category:Earth-1610 Characters Category:Spiders Category:Radioactive Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Organic Webbing Category:Spider-Army (Peter Parker's) (Multiverse) members Category:Separate pages Category:Pets of Evil Masters members Category:Earth-12041 Characters